Beyond the Horizon
by Sassybratt
Summary: AU: It's been three years since the plane crash that changed her life forever. Kagome returns home, eager to reunite with old friends. Too bad the welcoming committee has other ideas. Sequel to Somewhere Beyond This. One-shot.


A/N: Companion piece to Somewhere Beyond This. Hopefully this quells all the readers who were unhappy with the ending of SBT. Hope you enjoy this little tidbit and please **review! **:)

**Beyond the Horizon**

"We have always held to the hope, the belief, the conviction that there is a better life,  
a better world, beyond the horizon."

Three years.

It had been three long, wonderful years since I had last stepped foot in Tokyo. I couldn't believe that I was finally back. I couldn't even begin to explain how excited I was to return. Although my family and a few friends had come to visit me in the States over the years, it wasn't the same as being home.

I sighed at the clear blue skies outside the window. Summer had just begun, which meant warm and beautiful days ahead. I couldn't wait to enjoy the peaceful breeze of my family's Shrine and the serenity of the Sacred Tree as I sat beneath it. There was nothing quite like the tranquility I felt in the presence of home. I couldn't wait to simply enjoy it once more.

And boy would I need it! After completing my college bachelor degree in Biology over the course of the past three years, I have had my fair share of stress. I was convinced my hair was going to turn gray by the time I reached thirty.

"This is your Captain speaking," a man said over the intercom, drawing me from my thoughts. "We will begin disembarking momentarily. Please remain in your seats until the seat belt sign is turned off. Thank you for your patience. It was a pleasure flying with you."

A hum of activity began as passengers spoke excitedly to their friends and family. People eagerly sat straighter in their seats. One guy even wiped drool off his face after waking up. Gross.

But all the energy sparking the compartment only served to strengthen my hunger for home. Sango said she would be waiting for me, as I hadn't seen her in over a year. We had only spoken on the phone since then, and the latest news was that she and Miroku were engaged. One of the reasons why I had decided to move back was due to the fact she had asked me to help plan her wedding.

The other reasons for returning home included the usual: Being homesick, missing my family, and friends. My only argument for leaving in the first place was because of bad memories and a broken heart. And it had been the right decision at the time. Putting time and distance between everything that had happened had been a good thing. My heart was able to heal.

For the first time in a long while, I was okay again.

The seatbelt light finally turned off after the plane came to a complete stop. Everyone stood from their seats and it took a lot of self-control not to start pushing through the line of people. I wanted nothing more than to be off this forsaken vessel and back on the ground.

Although I was no longer plagued by the nightmares from the plane crash or my days spent on the island all those years ago, my fear of flying had never left. I would still get the drop in my stomach and lump in my throat every time taking a flight was even mentioned. It was one of the reasons why I didn't travel much in the States. I mainly stayed within driving distance of San Francisco. I had been uneasy booking my plane ticket home in the first place, but I knew it was the only way to return to everyone I knew. So I simply told myself to grin and bear it.

I finally –_ finally –_ reached the door to the plane, my carry-on in hand. My face hurt from smiling so wide, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered because I was home. I was back with all of my childhood friends and family. I would be able to see my grandfather, who had a slow decline in health over the past couple of years. My little brother was eagerly awaiting my return with talks of soccer camp and finishing up high school. My mother would undoubtedly smother me with affection, as I hadn't seen her in years.

She told me that she was planning a celebration in my honor of coming home. I rolled my eyes at the thought. That would definitely be something I wouldn't want to miss.

A few minutes passed by before I made it off the plane and began heading toward the pick-up lane outside. I could barely contain my excitement as I walked through the crowd of passengers. It was almost surreal.

As I opened the door and felt the warmth of sunshine on my face, my breath hitched in my throat at who greeted me upon my arrival. My heart began racing and my palms became clammy. I stopped walking and barely registered other passengers pushing past me. I had to blink several times to make sure what I was seeing was real.

But there he was.

He was standing there in all his arrogant glory. The sunlight streaming from overhead made his silver hair shine. His eyes immediately locked with mine and a shy, hesitant smile came to his lips.

I swallowed passed the lump in my throat. A rush of old feelings came flooding back and it took every ounce of courage not to flee his presence. The last memory I had of him when I left all those years ago played over and over again in my mind.

_He grasped my arm gently. "Wait." I looked up and his eyes begged me to stay just another moment. _

"_I can't." I shrugged off his arm and pushed past him. A thought struck me then and I slowly turned around, looking at him hesitantly. "You need to let me go," I told him with a heavy heart. "I need to figure out who I am without you. But knowing you're holding on will only hold me back. So please, Inuyasha, just … just let me go."_

_His gaze __was so intense. I could never begin to explain the sheer emotion that fell from his eyes. I wasn't sure if he understood what I was asking him to do, or if there was any way he could carry out my request, but in a nod so slight I had my answer. _

_I returned the gesture and hoisted my bag higher on my shoulder. "Well then, I guess this is goodbye, Inuyasha."_

_I could tell he was hurt by the fallen expression he wore. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans and looked away. "Keh. Fine, go then, see if I care."_

"_It's for the best," I whispered, more so to reassure myself than him._

I took a deep breath and started walking toward him, trying to ignore my head as it screamed for me to runaway, to get back on that plane and fly far away from here.

I knew that there was a possibility that I would see him again. I had mentally prepared myself for this, but it had never occurred to me that I would see him so soon. Or that he would be alone. Or be the only one to greet me as I stepped off the plane.

Well, crap.

"Inu-Inuyasha," I stuttered, cursing how my voice cracked. How long had it been since I had spoken his name?

He smiled easily. "Hey, Kagome. Welcome home."

As I drew closer to him, I realized how different he looked since I had last laid eyes on him. His silver hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck in a long ponytail. His amber eyes that had always been filled with hurt and anger were now brimming with serenity and hesitation. He was dressed in a nice collared shirt and dress slacks. The boyish face that I had grown to love all those years ago now had a chiseled chin and shaped cheek bones.

I tried to ignore the warmth that spread in the pit of my stomach. I licked my dry lips. "What-what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly. "I was told you were coming home and wanted to meet you."

My eyes flickered around fervently, praying that my friends were not far behind. I wasn't prepared to be alone with him. "Where's Sango?"

"She's waiting for you at home," he replied. "Miroku had to hold her down so I could come alone." He chuckled.

I raised a brow. "Why did you insist on coming alone?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his eyes ghosting over my face as if to absorb every detail. "I wanted to see you, again. I wanted to talk to you before the party."

I crossed my arms over my chest, absently noticing that the pick-up lane was beginning to empty. "I'm not sure what you want me to say, Inuyasha."

"To be honest, I don't know either." He slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Look, Kagome. I did what you said. The day you left me standing at the airport, you told me to let you go."

I bit my lip, seeing affliction flash through his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," he said with a nod. "But after you left, I realized you were right. We had too much of a history. There was too much going on between us, so I could understand why you left the way you did."

I was surprised. It seemed as though in the years that I was absent, Inuyasha had grown up. His tone was not condescending or irate as it had once been. He didn't throw petty barbs my way or argue about meaningless things.

"I see you've gotten smarter since I last saw you," I said slowly, voicing my thoughts.

He frowned with annoyance. "I wasn't in college for nothin', you know."

I smiled at the easy banter between us. "Oh, of course. I just figured it'd take a lot more to get through that thick skull of yours."

"Watch it, wench," he grumbled, narrowing his eyes at me. "Maybe I should just leave you here to find your own way home."

"You wouldn't dare," I replied. "Sango would have your head."

He grinned at that and rolled his eyes with agreement. "Yeah, I definitely wouldn't want to piss her off. I've seen what she does to Miroku."

I smiled and awkwardly shifted my feet. I wasn't sure where we were supposed to go from here. I didn't know what had occurred during my three-year absence, or what had happened in his life. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Although I had enjoyed the time away, and had even had a few flings, I don't think the flame that burned so brightly for Inuyasha would ever go out. My love for him was engraved in my heart for all eternity.

"Kagome," he spoke quietly, tearing me from my thoughts.

I looked up at him, taking in his hesitant gaze, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What is it?" I asked, my mouth running dry. I tried to ignore the quick increase of my heartbeat.

He sighed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything that I've ever done, for everything I never said, and for every word I spoke that hurt you. I never meant to."

"I know," I said, nodding. I swallowed. "But these things happen. We can't control everything."

Inuyasha shook his head. "There were a lot of things I could've controlled. There was a lot of hurt that I could've prevented. And because of my selfishness, I lost the only woman I ever truly cared for."

I had to remind myself to breathe. He brought his hand to my face and brushed away a stray piece of hair. His amber eyes were so intense. I could feel his hot breath brushing against my skin. The close proximity had my thoughts in a whir. I couldn't think straight.

"I know that there's a lot of history between us," he continued with a frown. "And I know I can't undo all the mistakes I've made. But –" He sighed and looked away.

"But what?" I persuaded, needing to know what he had to say.

He glanced up at me. "But I hope that we can start over. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't ask for it. I just want you in my life, Kagome. Even if it's just as friends. I want us to be okay again."

The words flowing from his lips left me speechless. Never in all my years of knowing the man before me had he spoken so openly with so many emotions in his tone. I wasn't sure how to react. I had always known our relationship no matter where we stood at the time. From late night kisses, to petty arguments, to all out fighting. I always knew how to respond to his brash and rude behavior.

But now…

I wasn't sure.

I drew my lips into a thin line and shook my head, trying to collect my thoughts. I exhaled deeply and gazed at my feet, suddenly discovering the ground was much more interesting. "What about Kikyo?" I found myself asking before I even realized it. I had wondered what became of her after I parted ways with Inuyasha all those years ago. But I never had the courage to ask.

He grasped my chin with his hand and forced me to look him in the eyes. His gaze flashed with resignation as he searched mine. "She hasn't been in my life for a long time," he replied quietly. "The moment I realized that I may lose you forever was the moment I realized that I couldn't live without you by my side."

I swallowed thickly. "How can you say all of this?" I asked, furrowing my brows. "After all these years, I feel like I'm having déjà vu."

Inuyasha grinned. "Have you ever heard that absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

I startled for a minute, as I processed his words, and then rolled my eyes. "I see you've been brushing up on your lines," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Only for you, wench," he replied with a cocky smirk.

I smiled hesitantly, feeling my heart flutter in my chest at the sound of his "endearing" nickname. His proclamation of caring for me made my head spin and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

I looked up at him. "So, where do we go from here?"

He gazed at me intently and took my hand, rubbing his thumb across it affectionately. "Wherever you want to go," he replied.

"Well then," I began, biting my lip and taking a step back. I observed him with uncertainty. "I think we should start over. From the beginning."

He didn't hesitate. He took a step back and held out his hand. "Well then, miss," he asserted with a smirk. "It is very nice to meet you. My name is Inuyasha."

I beamed at him brightly, feeling a laugh bubble in my chest. I shook his hand, his grip strong and firm. "It's nice to meet you, Inuyasha. I'm Kagome."

Everything that had happened couldn't be erased. There was so much that needed to be talked about, so much that needed to be explained. There were wounds that still needed to heal and trust that still needed to be repaired. And it wouldn't happen overnight.

But as we climbed into his car and headed toward home, I found myself glancing at the man in the drivers' seat. I took in how relaxed he seemed and I realized I didn't quite know him anymore. He was different from the boy I left standing at the airport. He had changed. And in many ways, so had I.

I smiled and turned my gaze toward the window, watching the passing cars and feeling the breeze brush through my hair. Perhaps in the grand scheme of things, this is how things were supposed to work out. Maybe we both had a bit of growing up to do, and now we were right for each other this time, in this moment. And I was okay with that.

Because beyond the horizon of that setting sun, I knew there was a chance. That was all I needed.


End file.
